The Auto Alchemist
by sdgundum990
Summary: This story was written for a friend of mine because he had never watched or read Fullmetal alchemist. So I found it lying around and typed it. Review!


**Allen Ossira**

By: Brad Tamminga

It was my first or second mission as a "dog" of the military of Central, and I was on my way to getting my orders from colonel Mustang, the "dreamy" colonel of the military alchemists. Dreamy my ass. He's just another pampas asshole who seems to think his loos make him better than everyone else. I walked into the room and saw his short, spiky, black hair. It made me sick As always lieutenant Hawkeye stood behind him like a mindless robot, standing, staring, as if she looks right through you, like your not even there. She is by a long shot the best sniper in the military, but she'll never get promoted staying with this jerk. She was a looker though. Her bright blonde hair always tied to the back of her head, her bright blue eyes that matched her uniform shimmered every time I saw them. They were almost blinding.

Their was another person in the room, one I'd never seen before. I merely considered him as a new graduate. He had medium length brown hair and glasses, and like every one else he was taller than me. My brother says I'm short cause I don't drink my milk, but my hating milk has nothing to do with my height. I'm 5'4" he's 6'1". Big deal, I just haven't hit a growth spirt yet. I walked over to the corner of the colonels office and gazed at myself in the mirror. I gave my hair a quick stroke with my right hand and then I noticed the sleeves of my shirt and jacket had slipped. I noticed the metal appendage beneath.

I had lost my right arm and left leg in a tragic accident. My brother Alphonse and I had tried to bring our mother back to life through alchemy after she died of an unknown illness. The results were worse than we could ever imagine. Not only did our mother turn into something sick and gruesome, but my brother lost his entire body, I lost my left leg. In the last moment before he disappeared I attached his soul to a vacant suit of armour. That's when I joined the military to use my alchemic knowledge and the militaries resources to find the philosophers stone and return my brothers body back to normal.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist I'd like you to meet our new recruit, Allen Ossira," said Mustang as I looked over to the new guy. I then noticed that he was a state alchemist like me. He wore his red jacket, black jacket and shirt in the same fashion I did. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and suddenly I heard the clank of metal on metal contact. I looked up at him and he lifted his sleeve to show his missing his right hand. He then lifted his other sleeve to show a metal left arm. He then took off his white gloves and I saw something odd. He had etchings of alchemic transmutation circles on his hands.

"Edward and Allen," said Mustang in a very annoyed tone "your mission is to capture the homunculus Envy. Now, the homunculus are very strong and very durable. We are currently unaware of the origin of them and there powers so be cautious. Anyway lieutenant Hawkeye will now brief you on your mission, good luck you'll need it."

As he slipped through the door the lieutenant suddenly went into brief mode. She sat us down and gave us our mission folder. We finally got out of there five minutes later. The stuff I listened to was the most important but I kept running it over in my head. I was interrupted suddenly by a soft voice beside me.

"So how did you lose your arm?"

"I lost my leg too, but to tell you the truth it's an old memory I'd rather forget."

"Well I'm ready to listen when you want to"

"Thanks"

We waited at my house for time to kill. I lived close to the train station so there was no fear of being late. Our mission was to take the train several miles north of Central and confront Envy at his castle fortress. Kill anyone in the way.

While we waited. In my sitting room Allen decided to tell me about his coming of loss. He told me that one day his mother asked him to go to the store and get some ingredients for dinner and when he returned the house was ablaze. He rushed inside to save his family any way he could. What he saw gave him nightmares to this very day. His mother, father, two sisters and grandmother were slaughtered. His brother however was trapped under a burning crossbeam. Allen managed to save him, but his efforts were in vain however. His brother died in his arms minutes later. He tried to use alchemy to bring him back to life, but like me his efforts ended in his losing his arm and hand. I told him that returning the dead through alchemy is impossible. Because humans cannot create the essential ingredient. The thing every human, animal, even plant needs. A soul.

After his story was over there was a knock at the door. It was my brother Alphonse needing help with the groceries. Why he bought the groceries for both of us I'll never know. He can't even eat anything, not with out a mouth. Allen was astonished by Alphonse. He was surprised to see a mortal person trapped in a suit of armour, it scared me to try and understand the pain he must be going through. And it was all my fault.

With several hours until the train came to the station Allen and I decided to have a competition of alchemy. We went outside into my backyard and gathered some alchemic material. I noticed that Allen stood, waiting for me to finish. After I finished gathering the wood, rocks, and our wagon I began to slip off my jacket. Allen did the same. Al would be our judge. He would grade our timing, skill, celerity, and artistic integrity of the final product. He slipped off his gloves revealing the alchemic symbols once again. I ignored it thinking it was some kind of scare tactic.

Al raised his hand and threw it down yelling "GO!" I began my process with my hand clap to create the transmutation of the materials. As I touched the materials they began to form in my hand into my desired shape. I was going for an antique dining room set. When I finished I dusted myself off and checked my ingenious creation. "Fantastic," I said to myself. I looked up and saw Allen standing in the same position as when we started, but behind him was the most beautifully decorated grandfather clock I had ever seen. It was amazing. He had managed to create this beautiful work of art with out even moving.

"How'd you do that?" I asked picking up my jaw from the floor.

"With these etchings on my hands I can create automail from the minerals in the soil and rocks. That's why they call me the auto alchemist. Pretty impressive huh?"

"Yah!"

"I can also forge my automail limbs into any shape I need."

"Your limbs are made of automail too?"

"Yup, strongest metal in the world. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Allen slipping his gloves and jacket back on.

We headed to the train station a few hours later. We picked up our state alchemist pocket watches from the colonel before we left. The watch was a symbol of the state alchemists. On it was a dragon, the symbol for the creation of the philosophers stone. We got on the train and the car seemed to glimmer. The inside was gold carpet, furniture, and curtains. All around the top and bottoms of the car were black trim. The best part was the personal bar. I love being a state alchemist sometimes.

When I went to go sit down Allen was already there, arms spread across the top of the couch and legs crossed resting on the coffee table. I sat a body length away from him and called to the barkeep "Whiskey, blended, straight!"

"Shut up kid!" said the barkeep.

"Yah Ed aren't you like 14," said Allen mockingly.

"Shut up!"

Al just laughed. I crossed my arms in anger and huffed loudly. That made Al and Allen laugh even harder. "How old are you anyway Allen?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen, I took the military induction test the first time when I was thirteen. It took me seven tries."

The train took off moments later. The trolley came by with snacks several times during the trip. I took an eggsalad sandwich a few minutes before we were expected to arrive when suddenly the train stopped. "Why would it stop early?" asked Allen. "Some things wrong,"said Al when a sudden burst of gunfire came through the car door tearing the cart lady to bits. The barkeep ducked under the bar and that drove the three of us to stand up. I clapped my hands to create the circle and gripped my right arm. It began to stretch into a long arm extended blade. My specialty. Allen rose his right hand and shoved his left in his pocket. His right hand glove tore off and revealed sharp thin claws. Al being a fighting expert got into his trade mark fighting stance both hands ready at his sides and right leg forward. Ready.

The door was suddenly torn open with enormous strength. A large man walked in. He wore a black military uniform and had a huge metal left arm and a machine gun in his right. He was a member of the Southern Central Resistance Unit, an anti-Central military organization. Something however made him recognizable, his mohawk haircut. It was Genz. The infantry soldier who nearly killed me on my first mission.

"Hey shorty what's up?" he asked in a rude tone.

"You remember me eh, well I've had a hit at you, my brothers had a hit at you, now it's time for the new guy"

"What me?" he replied looking at me. "Fine I guess so"

He lunged towards Genz with his claws at the ready. Genz rose his metal arm and blocked. From underneath Genz pointed his gun at Allen. Allen gripped the arm and flipped forward onto his shoulders. He stepped down hard and crushed his right shoulder. We heard a crack and Genz dropped to the floor. Allen stepped down to the floor behind Genz. He then tensed his stance and gave Genz a crushing kick to the back of the head. Blood went everywhere and the lifeless body feel to the ground. Allen walked off the train and shifted his jacket on his shoulders.

We continued along with him for several hours down the track. Our journey came to an end finally when the castle came into site. It loomed over us like the shadow from the sun that hangs on the horizon. As we got closer the castle the thought of entering seemed to frighten me, I didn't think I could go through with the mission. But I knew that if I didn't some other unlucky sap would end up getting killed.

We came to the front entrance. There were several guards ready to attack. All wore the black military uniform. They pointed there guns and we got out the way. We all decided to use a flanking tactic, by moving in from the back and taking them out from there. First we would need a distraction. I volunteered so Al and Allen could get a good strike. I clapped my hands together to make the reaction and jumped into the line of fire. I touched the ground and made a seven foot stone wall. I stood up and heard a thud from beyond the wall. Infiltration successful.

We entered the main hall and there stood the target. Envy. He clapped his hands loudly and obnoxiously which made the hall echo.

"So the militaries finest is here. The state alchemists, and some guy in a tin can costume," he said in a very demeaning voice.

He was a tall slender man with a husky voice. He wore a leather shirt that revealed his midriff and a pair of leather shorts. He had long green spiky hair that came down to his waist and wore a black headband to keep it down. He looked like any other freak, so I figured I could take him. As soon as I clapped my hands Allen held out his hand in front of me.

"How could you? You did this to me you gave me these nightmare you did it!" yelled Allen.

"Hmm, looks like little brother grew up. So what are you gonna do kill me? You can't. You can't kill your mistakes. I mean sure, I killed mom and dad. And our sisters and granny, but that was part of my plan. To die and leave everything behind me, so that you could do the forbidden alchemy and make me more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"Shut up!! I am going to kill you even if it means causing my own death!"

"So be it. But you gotta catch me first."

He ran down the hall behind him at a super human speed. Allen ran after him running as fast as his legs could take him. I yelled for him to stop, but it was a cry on deaf ears. Made deaf by revenge. We rushed after him, turning through the labyrinth that was the castle. After losing site of Allen, Al and myself decided to split up. He went left I went right, but before I left I slipped off my jacket to lighten the load.

My journey led me to a large wooden door. It was partly open. Seeing that made me swear under my breath. I burst into the room and saw the two standing in the middle of the room, Allen with his claw hand at the ready. He lunged forward like he did when he fought with Genz. This time he hit Envy through the chest. It was as if Envy didn't even mean to defend himself. Envy stood laughing with Allens' arm through his chest.

"Stop this Allen!"

"I can't no matter how hard I try now. If I don't kill him now I mat never get another chance."

"What makes you think you'll kill me now?"

"Shut up!" screamed Allen.

"Remember the mission, take him alive!" I exclaimed.

"To hell with the mission!"

Envy grabbed his arm and pulled it out. "Thank god, that was starting to tickle."

"Let me help you then!"

"No don't you dare, and just to be sure."

Allen lifted his hand and I felt a sudden jolt in my right arm. Suddenly I flew across the room and my arm infused with the wall. The two began to exchange blows back and forth. Allen cutting Envy to shreds but still Envy fought on. Allen hit Envy in the chest and he flew backward making a hole in the wall behind him. He stood up and creaked his neck and jumped forward doing a front flip leg drop onto Allens right shoulder. A loud crack echoed through the room. His arm had been left drooping at his side. Allen shook it off a began again to strike his beloved brother.

Finally Envy had enough of it. After Allen gave Envy some very impressive hits Envy grabbed him by his neck. Al burst into the room. Envy looked behind the near corpse in his hand and saw him. He with ease and without a single though squeezed and broke his neck. Envy threw Allen across the room at Al and like a bolt of lightning ran out of the newly made exit.

"Looks like you failed your mission little brother."

Then without a sound he was gone.

I managed to escape the wall several minutes later. Immediately I rushed to Allens side, no pulse, no breath, no heartbeat, nothing. I worked as fast as I could at the centre of the room and started to make a transmutation circle.

"Stop Edward. We can't, not again."

"But he just died, we can save him."

"No it won't work, you told him yourself it's impossible."

I dropped to the ground and began to sob. The thought was unbearable. It was his first mission. We were going to have to go back to central and tell the colonel what happened. Mission failed.

THE END


End file.
